Soul Eater Children
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: Soul and Maka are married and have two children. Kidd and Liz are married and have eight. Blackstar and Tsubaki are married and have five, while Crona and Patty are married and have three children. Follow each of the children's stories as they survive life as the sons and daughters of the Soul Eater Gang. Read and review, please don't hate! Rated T just in case. OC instead of main.


_**A/N: I decided to do a story in which the Soul Eater clan are married and have kids. Join Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Chrona, Patty, Blackstar, and Tsubaki, plus their kids: (Sora and Masaru Evans), (Daisuke, Ayumu, Daiki, Isamu, Akemi, Kyou, Mami, and Makoto Death), (Aya, Yuuta, and Riku Gordon), and (Shouta, Shun, Yoshi, Ayame, and Chika Nakatsukasa/Yes, Tsubaki's last name. Blackstar does not have one.) Read and review, please don't hate!**_

* * *

"Daddy!" A little girl with hair that was as white as snow and forest green eyes called.

Soul Evans opened his own crimson eyes, blinking in the strong sunlight and the vision of his little girl.

The girl's father chuckled and rolled his eyes at his daughter before ruffling her hair.

"Sora...where's your Mama, huh?" Soul asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's downstairs with Aunt Tsubaki and Uncle Blackstar. Mama wants you to get dressed, grab Masaru, and walk downstairs to meet with them!" Sora exclaimed happily.

Soul took in his daughter's clothes. Sora was wearing a frilly dress with capped sleeves and little black shoes.

"Let me guess, your Mama dressed you, didn't she?" Soul asked, face palming.

Sora giggled, jumping up and down a few times.

Soul himself chuckled, knowing exactly what his daughter was thinking.

"You look beautiful, Sora." Soul said, placing his hands on either of her shoulders.

Sora beamed up at her father, her forest green eyes wide with happiness.

"Now, why don't you go downstairs and tell your mother I'll be down in a few minutes, ok?" Soul asked, a big toothy grin on his face.

Sora did just that, nodding her head and skipping out of the room.

* * *

Maka Albarn-Evans, Sora's mother, smiled when she heard little feet bounding down the carpeted winding wooden staircase.

"Hi, Aunt Tsubaki!" Sora exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her mother.

The twins, Shouta and Shun, who were two years older than the older Evans, merely glanced at her.

The triplets, Yoshi, Ayame, and Chika, however, who were her younger brother Masaru's age, giggled and ran up to her.

"Sweetie...where's your Daddy?" Maka asked her daughter, with a wink at her best friend.

"Oh, he said he'll be down in a minute. He needs to get dressed and go get Masaru...then he'll be down." Sora reported, her forest green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"She sure is her father's girl, alright." Tsubaki giggled, putting a hand on her last born daughter's hair.

"Speaking of her father." Maka mumbled, upon hearing a little voice giggling and her father's sneakers squeaking against the floor.

"Hey, Maka." Soul said, kissing his wife's pale cheek.

"Hey, Soul." Maka replied, giggling when she saw little hands reaching out to her.

"And how are you, Mister?" Maka asked, taking Masaru from his father and resting him on her hip.

As a response, Masaru's young stomach growled, making everyone laugh.

The Evans family, besides the baby, sprung into action.

Soul made eggs, Maka made bacon, and Sora made toast to feed the little tyke.

Yoshi walked over to Sora, holding out her arms for her "cousin" to pick her up.

Sora looked uncertainly at the young girl, before an idea popped into her mind.

Sora grabbed a chair from the kitchen table, pulled it over to her little cousin, sat down in it, and put Yoshi in her lap.

Tsubaki smiled as she saw not only her "niece" and youngest daughter of the triplets getting along, but saw her husband and Soul talking animatedly about their new jobs to each other.

"Daddy, where do you work again?" Sora asked, tilting her snow-white head to the side.

"Sora, I work for your Uncle Kidd, remember?" Soul asked, shaking his head ever-so slightly at his young daughter.

"Mama, what happened to our cat?" Sora asked, referring to Blair.

"Don't you remember sweetie? Blair had to go away for a little while." Maka answered gently, while Blackstar chocked from holding in laughter.

No, Blair was not a cat, but Soul and Maka figured it wouldn't go over well with their young children if they tried to tell them that a woman who wore scantily-clad clothing was living in their house, so they decided that if Blair wanted to live with them...she would have to meow and pretend to be their cat.

Sora noticed her Uncle Blackstar being annoying as always, grabbing a book and chair. then walked over to her Uncle Blackstar.

She stood on the chair, earning a confused look from her Uncle.

"SORA CHOP!" Sora exclaimed, hitting her Uncle upside the head with a book as her mother used to do.

Blackstar fell to the floor with a thud, Tsubaki giggling with amusement.

"Dad!" The twins exclaimed, running over to assist the fallen blue-haired assassin.

"Oh, dear...not again Blackstar." Tsubaki said softly, a small smile that was barely noticeable on her face.

Sora grinned at her mother, who gave her a high-five for finally learning the special "chop" that almost-everyone uses.

Soul chuckled at his friend, who was finally on his feet and about to no doubt throw a bunch of swear words at his best friend.

"Blackstar, please! There are children present!" Tsubaki scolded her husband, who chuckled and rubbed his neck.

Sora smiled and looked around. This was her family. Yes, they were crazy...but she belonged with them. That's more than anyone could say for her mother at this age.

Sora let Yoshi down, walked over to her Daddy, and crawled into his lap with a smile.

Soul gave his daughter a cheeky, sharp-toothed grin and bounced her on his knee.

Maka smiled, grabbed her son, and walked over to the rest of her family.

A loud, ominous, BOOM was heard from outside, making Sora bury her face in her father's chest.


End file.
